mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Martello
Il Martello è un oggetto molto importante nei giochi di Mario. È apparso fin dal primo gioco della serie, Donkey Kong. Nei vari giochi viene utilizzato da Mario e Luigi come attacchi contro i nemici, ma anche da alcuni nemici come dagli Sledge Bros. e più frequentemente dai Martelkoopa. Storia ''Donkey Kong Appare per la prima volta in questo gioco, dove può essere raccolto in giro per il livello per distruggere i barili lanciati da Donkey Kong, per un periodo limitato. Super Mario Bros. Dopo la sua apparizione in Donkey Kong, il Martello ritorna in questo gioco. Lo lanciano i Martelkoopa, Falso Bowser e Bowser. Danneggia Mario non appena lo tocca. Super Mario Bros. 3 In questo gioco appare l'Abito Martello che permette a Mario di lanciare ai nemici dei Martelli, in modo simile ai Martelkoopa. Appaiono in oltre gli Martellone Bros. che lanciano dei Martelli più grandi rispetto a quelli dei Martelkoopa. Super Mario World In questo gioco i Martelli appaiono più raramente e vengono lanciati dai Supermartelkoopa Volanti. Inoltre Mario ne usa uno per distruggere il Castello di Lemmy Koopa. New Super Mario Bros. Anche qui viene usato dai Martelkoopa per colpire il giocatore. 'DK: Jungle Climber' Qui è uno dei tre oggetti che possono essere usati solo con Diddy Kong. Appena viene afferrato, comincia a ruotare su sé stesso, rompendo tutto ciò che trova attorno; è molto utile per sconfiggere nemici, rompere pietre o altri tipi di barriere. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Anche qui viene usato dai Martelkoopa, gli Yoshi possono ingoiarli e sputarli contro i nemici. New Super Mario Bros. U In questo gioco Morton Koopa Jr. usa il Magimaglio durante la sua battaglia. Super Mario 3D World Quando Mario e Luigi sistemano il tubo per il Regno delle Fate e quando le Fate costruiscono qualcosa, hanno in mano attrezzi da costruzione tra cui un Martello. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In questo gioco Mario ottiene un Martello dopo aver sconfitto i Martelkoopa sulla Mushroom Way. Può essere usato in battaglia. Proseguendo nel gioco si ottengono anche le versioni migliorate del Martello: il Super Martello e l'Ultra Martello. 'Serie Mario & Luigi' In questa serie il martello viene usato per attaccare i nemici, lo usano Mario & Luigi. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga '' In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, il martello viene forgiato dai fratelli Fabbro dal BloccoH che Mario e Luigi dovranno recuperare in cima al Monte Tiritera. Il martello serve anche per attacchi fratelli come il Salto Espulsione di Luigi e il Doppio Martello di Mario. Inoltre se Mario darà una martellata a Luigi fuori dalla lotta lo farà andare sotto terra, permettendogli di superare cancelli e di prendere fagioli; se invece sarà Luigi a dare una martellata a Mario lo farà diventare Piccolo Mario, permettendogli di passare in spazi piccoli. Per le rocce più dure, Mario e Luigi potranno potenziare i loro martelli in Super Martelli o Ultra Martelli. Per fare in modo che il martello abbia più potere in battaglia, quando trema bisognerà schiacciare il pulsante del fratello in questione. ''Mario & Luigi:'' Fratelli nel Tempo In questo gioco, i martelli possono essere usati solo da Baby Mario e Baby Luigi, lo riceveranno dai due M4R73LK00P4 (infatti prima veniva usato da loro in battaglia). L'uso e le mosse in battaglia sono uguali a Superstar Saga, tranne il fatto che al posto di e ci saranno rispettivamente e . de:Hammer fr:Marteau en:Hammer es:Martillo Categoria:Oggetti di Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoria:Oggetti Categoria:Oggetti di Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo Categoria:Oggetti di Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Oggetti di Super Mario 3D World Categoria:Oggetti di New Super Mario Bros. U Categoria:Oggetti di New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoria:Oggetti di Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber Categoria:Oggetti di New Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Oggetti di Super Mario World Categoria:Oggetti di Super Mario Bros. 3 Categoria:Oggetti di Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Oggetti di Donkey Kong (gioco) Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Categoria:Oggetti di Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Categoria:Oggetti di Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser Categoria:Oggetti di Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Categoria:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Categoria:Paper Mario: Color Splash Categoria:Oggetti di Paper Mario: Sticker Star Categoria:Oggetti di Paper Mario: Color Splash Categoria:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Super Mario 3D World Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. U Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Categoria:New Super Luigi U Categoria:Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Categoria:Super Mario Bros. 3 Categoria:Super Mario 3D Land Categoria:Oggetti di Super Mario 3D Land Categoria:Super Mario World Categoria:Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber Categoria:Oggetti di Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Categoria:Oggetti di Super Smash Bros. Categoria:Oggetti di Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoria:Oggetti di Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Oggetti di Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Categoria:Mario Party Categoria:Mario Party 3 Categoria:Mario Party 9 Categoria:Mario Party: Island Tour Categoria:Donkey Kong (gioco) Categoria:Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Categoria:Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Categoria:Trofei Categoria:Trofei di Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoria:Trofei di Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Trofei di Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS Categoria:Mario vs. Donkey Kong Categoria:Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: La Marcia dei Minimario Categoria:Mario vs Donkey Kong: Parapiglia a Minilandia Categoria:Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars Categoria:Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minimario alla riscossa Categoria:Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Parapiglia a Minilandia Categoria:Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move Categoria:Paper Mario Categoria:Paper Mario: Il Portale Millenario Categoria:Oggetti di Paper Mario Categoria:Oggetti di Paper Mario: Il Portale Millenario Categoria:Super Paper Mario Categoria:Oggetti di Super Paper Mario Categoria:Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit Categoria:Mario's Picross Categoria:Mario & Wario Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoria:Oggetti di Super Mario Galaxy Categoria:Oggetti di Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Scagnozzi di Bowser Categoria:Oggetti di Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Scagnozzi di Bowser Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser + Le avventure di Bowser Junior Categoria:Oggetti di Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser + Le avventure di Bowser Junior